Ten Things You Never Knew About
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Each chapter is ten things you never knew about a member of the Glee Club. DISCONTINUED.
1. Artie Abrams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Glee _characters mentioned.

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About: _**Artie Abrams**_

_**

* * *

**_

1.

When Tina told him her s-stutter was fake, it took just as much strength for him to turn her away as it did for him to ask her out in the first place.

2.

No matter how many times he's been made fun of, slushied in the face, or stuck in a port-a-potty, he always tells his mom that his day was "same old same old" because it kills him whens she blames herself for the car accident.

3.

The day after the car accident and all the surgeries, the first thing he did when he woke up was he promised himself not to let his disability stop him from being who he was before the accident. His uncle Richard had become bitter after he lost his arm in the war and Artie tried to never let his injury get the best of him.

4.

Before the accident he was one of the fastest kids around Lima, OH. He'd been on his cross-country team for two months prior to the accident. However, in those two months, he'd caught "the bug" for the sport. He was born slim and that mixed with the fact that his mom was a strict vegetarian and only bought him the unprocessed, "healthy food" to eat created an ideal runners' physique. Also, years of chasing his dog Beatrice around his backyard made for excellent practice.

5.

When he was younger he used to mark his height once every month on his giraffe-shaped height-chart. Before his accident, he was nine years and seven months and at four feet four inches. After his accident, he measured himself and was devastated when he could only reach four feet two inches while in his wheelchair. He had gotten his parents to help him stand up but that only ended in him falling to the ground and fracturing his wrist. Eight years later and his wheelchair got stuck in a rut, making it so Finn and Mike had to lift him out of his chair to get the wheelchair out. Artie, having been supported by Finn and Mike, stood at five foot six for those fifteen seconds of pure bliss as he simply let himself absorb the magic that was being able to see the world from a different perspective.

6.

Tina was his first kiss although, from the fireworks that seemed to go off in his head when their lips met, he had a sneaking suspicion that he wasn't her first kiss. Before her, the closest he'd ever gotten to kissing a girl was when he was seven and his eighteen year-old strictly French-speaking babysitter used to kiss him on the cheek every time she left.

7.

When Mr. Schuester made all the glee-clubbers stay in wheelchairs for three days, he wanted to leap into the air and say "take that, suckers!" to all of them. Unfortunately, he was raised with good manners and he, therefore, withheld from such actions. Although, he did let a smug smile slip as he past Santana and Quinn attempting to navigate their wheelchairs.

8.

The first thing he notices when he meets someone is not their height or their handshake, but their hairstyle. Now, he's not being superficial or anything of the sort however, he believes that ones' hairstyle can tell a lot about the person. For example, Puck's short mohawk tells that he is the obvious "rebel" of Lima High, Rachel, Kurt, Quinn, Santana, and Brittany all have their hair made down to a near-perfect science and routine, making sure a hair is never out of place. Tina shows her rebellion from her widely-known strict parents by way of her dark blue streaks.

9.

Artie used to drown himself in his studies and books, trying to escape his reality as well as please his parents. He'd bring home report cards of straight A's and was always on the honor roll. Although his parents were happy that he was excelling in school, they couldn't help but be concerned at the fact that he never really hung out with any of his classmates and he definitely never had a girlfriend. However, their worries were assuaged once he had begun hanging out with Tina, Mercedes, and Kurt. Although his parents thought they all were a bit odd, they were all nice and at least Artie was making friends.

10.

He's sort of grateful for the accident. Sure, at first he wasn't exactly ecstatic about his paraplegia but he knows that he never would've joined glee club if he hadn't gotten into the accident. After all, if he hadn't gotten in the crash he never would've gotten to hear any of Brittany's typical dumb-blonde remarks, seen Mr. Schuester attempt a rap, or tasted the cherry-flavored lips of Tina Cohen-Chang.

* * *

Author's Note: Hope you like the story so far. I have to admit, thinking of ten things was actually pretty hard since we don't know so much about Artie. Although, I do think I mentioned his accident one too many times.


	2. Tina CohenChang

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Glee _characters.

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About: _**Tina Cohen-Chang**_

_**

* * *

**_

1.

Artie was the first and last person she flat-out told about her f-fake stutter. She's not gonna lie and say that his reaction was completely out of line because it really wasn't. I mean, he'd practically based his whole attraction to her on some lie from fourth grade. As much as she likes him, she's not gonna pretend that he did the "right" thing by leaving her in that empty hallway. Even though he could've said worse, what he ended up saying made her feel like she was being punched in the stomach.

2.

Contrary to popular belief, she doesn't hang out with the stoners and wannabe punk-rockers. She actually likes her fellow glee-clubbers. She likes doing music videos with Kurt and talking to Mercedes about all the new gossip. Although she has other friends that just happen to have nose-rings and pink hair, she can't help but feel that bond with her fellow glee-clubbers that anyone outside of glee club couldn't help to understand.

3.

The only reason why she wore those clothes she did and put on that dark makeup is because she never wanted anyone to bother her. She was a shy girl and once she realized that people actually left you alone when you were different, ex: having a stutter, she couldn't help but do all she could to be different. And so, at age fifteen, she said "goodbye" to skirts and tank-tops and "hello" to fishnet tights and dark blue eye-shadow.

4.

She never really considered herself good at anything. Ever since she burnt the cookies in her Easy-Bake Oven when she was seven, she knew that she wasn't exactly going to be the next Iron Chef or anything. She's not exactly a genius like her father, who makes a rather boring and uneventful living as a physicist, and she definitely wouldn't be able to take the whole "listen to other peoples problems" road like her psychiatrist mother did. Glee was possibly the one thing that made her realize just how many things she actually _is _good at. Apart from singing, which she'd previously confined to doing in the shower along to music, she found out about numerous talents she hadn't known about prior to joining Glee club; example: restraining herself from giving a piece of her mind to Rachel whenever she goes all "diva" on the club.

5.

She transferred to McKinley High in the middle of her sophomore year. Even though it wasn't the biggest school in the world, what with a whopping eight-hundred and sixty-seven kids, it was just barely big enough so she could slip into the McKinley routine basically without being noticed. Although, her plans just had to change when she stupidly decided to join Glee. Therefore subjecting her to nonstop slushies-to-the-face and being cast aside from the "average" high-school group to the lowest on the totem pole, a "Glee-clubber".

6.

She hates giving speeches. She hates knowing that most everyone's eyes are on you and half of them are almost asleep while the other half are passing notes to their friends. It's not like she's insulted that they don't care, because frankly she doesn't give a shit about the twenty-third president either, it's just aggravating when you have to give a presentation and you get distracted by something like the squeak of Artie Abrams' wheels on his wheelchair as he rolls back and forth.

7.

She absolutely hated her old school. Her parents had forced her into an all-girls, uniform-wearing, Catholic school up until she transferred to McKinley. You see, not only did she have to put up with constant talk of makeup and lip-gloss, but she also had to deal with the ridiculous uniforms that were made up of white tights, a pair of black Mary Janes, a plaid skirt that went up to your mid-thigh, and a white blouse and black tie. So, naturally, she was positively ecstatic when her parents told her that they had to move to Lima, OH because of his work.

8.

Her first act of "rebellion" was when she put blue highlights in her hair. She didn't plan to do it, in fact it didn't even really hit her until she walked out of the salon and saw her reflection in the rear-view mirror of a nearby pickup truck. She had just gone in to the salon for a trim while her mom went to get some groceries, and she was planning to do just that. However, as the fates had it, her mom had just been telling her how she was just the "perfect little girl" and how "it's so nice not having to worry about you doing anything reckless like that Lori girl". As the hairdresser was washing her hair she offhandedly said that her hair was "just the _perfect_ shade of black" and how "anything else would just ruin the whole look". Five minutes later and, despite the incessant protests of the hairdresser, she had dark blue streaks in her hair.

9.

She has become possibly the best actress one could become at a mere sixteen years of age, She began her career at the tender age of nine, the age of which she first faked her stutter to get out of talking about the Missouri Compromise. At sixteen she's mastered her part, she's made stuttering into practically an art form and she's been able to manipulate it to work to her advantage.

10.

She loves Artie Abrams. There's no other way to say it, no sugarcoating it or making it flash in bright neon lights like the bowling alley just a few blocks from her house. So what if they've made some mistakes, after all one learns from their mistakes. So what if they've both done their share of white-lying? What successful relationship doesn't? That won't stop the fact that she loves Artie Abrams, simple as that.

* * *

Author's Note: My gosh I'm so sorry for the long wait! I feel horrible but I've been pretty busy with school and such, I seriously have no idea how people like Artemis Rayne and Clydae find the time to update nearly daily like the crazy awesome people that they are. Anyways, this one's a bit longer so I hope that makes up for it just a little bit! By the way, happy early holidays (although I hope I'll get more out by the beginning of the-ohmygosh I just realized it's past the Twelve Days of Christmas countdown! Sorry I just had a realization. Anyways, so happy early holidays and I hope to get more chapters up soon!

Oh, and by the way, sorry if the whole no indent to the paragraph thing bugs you but I've always hated those things.


	3. Mike Chang

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Glee _characters.

* * *

Ten Things You Never Knew About: **_Mike Chang_**

* * *

1.

He hates it when people call him "the other Asian". I mean, even though Lima, OH isn't exactly the most diverse place on Earth there's got to be at least one other Asian kid at McKinley High other than Cohen-Chang.

2.

When he was little he wanted to grow up to be a dancer "just like the ones in those music videos". His mother thought it was cute but his father, a strict man by nature, frowned upon it from the beginning. His mother would encourage him and when his father was out at work; she'd decorate the house with little stars and set up a small broadway-esque curtain and she'd ask him to perform a little dance for her and his older brother and sister. It was "their little secret" and even then he loved performing in front of people. As he got older, he grew out of those silly games and went on to bigger, better things. Those secret shows were all swept under the rug until he joined the Glee club. And, truthfully, when he got up on that stage as a member of the Glee Club and he saw his mother out in the crowd he felt like he was six again and performing a little home-concert for his family again.

4.

He loves football and he knows that he's probably the only ones on the football team that actually likes the sport. Finn started it 'cause the coach practically begged him to, after all there aren't many guys that are as tall as him on average high-school teams. Puck started it because Quinn was head cheerleader and it was expected of her to date a football player. He was different though. He did it 'cause he loves the feeling of adrenaline coursing through your veins as you're making a run for it, the feeling of accomplishment and complete bliss that comes when you make that game-changing touchdown.

5.

Even though it took him a little while to join Glee Club, he knows it was worth it. He's not the best singer in the world but still, the feeling of performing in front of an audience gives him this crazy adrenaline rush that's practically addicting. In fact, it's the only rush that even compares with what he feels when he plays football.

6.

He actually doesn't hate Lima, OH. Even though he knows he's probably one of the only ones, he knows that there's a sort of quaint niceness that comes with knowing everyone in the town and being able to rely on all of them. He knows that there's definitely more out there but it really wouldn't kill him if he "make it big" and get out of the city.

7.

He really likes Brittany. He won't go as far to say as love because, well, what normal teenage boy already knows they love a girl? But he does know that he really likes her. He doesn't just like her because she's pretty, although that definitely is a plus. He likes her because she's a genuinely good person, she's nice and has good intentions...something that's pretty hard to come by in McKinley High.

8.

He loves waffles. He never really knew where his the love of the food came from since it obviously didn't come from his parents since both were Chinese natives who obviously weren't raised on the food. By the time that he was eight he'd already gone through so many different favorite foods that it didn't strike his parents oddly when, for a straight week, he asked for waffles for breakfast. They thought it was just another one of those phases. However, when the so-called waffle phase started lasting for more than two weeks they grew concerned for their boy (after all, this type of behavior just wasn't natural). By the sixth week they took it as just another quality to his personality and his mother started just making waffles every morning, not even bothering to ask him what he wanted for breakfast. Even now when he gets up early in the morning for basketball practice, his mother leaves the leftover waffles in the refrigerator so he can pop them into the microwave, slather on some butter, and be on his way.

9.

He was never "the smart kid", he left that to his older brother Samuel, or "the nice kid", that had his older sister Katherine written all over it. He was always just "the other kid". He never really had anything spectacular going for him. Well, he never had anything worth the respect from adults going for him. Sure, he could dance just as well as most people in music videos. And he did okay in football, but he wasn't the star like Finn or even Puck. In the beginning, he'd try nearly every sport or hobby to try and find that one thing that he was great at. Unfortunately, he had little patience and a short attention-span. This combined with the fact that all these hobbies cost money made his attempt at making it big in swimming or track and field very short-lived. By sophomore year of high-school he'd embraced the truth of being the "other kid" and wasn't all that surprised when people started calling him the "other Asian".

10.

He's been friends with Matt since they were both in diapers. Matt's family had moved right next door to his when he was six months and Matt was five months. His mother, always friendly and welcoming, immediately brought them a welcome cake and eagerly set up a playdate for them. Needless to say, they didn't have much to talk about when they were that young. Heck, most of the first playdate was spent trying to stick their fingers up each-other's noses. However, as time passed and they got older they shared toys and clothes and talked nearly every day (this was helped by the fact that they went to the same pre-school as well as elementary school). Soon enough, they became best friends and went everywhere together. Mrs. Chang even ended up getting in the habit of setting an extra napkin and plate for Matt. 


End file.
